1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall-mounted showerhead having a rotating portion that is powered by water pressure. Still more particularly, the showerhead may have an alternative use mode that enables a user to switch and use a second showerhead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Showerheads are known in the art. They are available in a large variety of designs for a number of modes of operation such as handheld use or mounting in or on a shower wall. Showerheads may have one or more pulsating or variable pattern spray adjustments to provide massaging benefits while bathing. These types of showerheads are usually dedicated heads, or showerheads that are fixedly connected to a shower stall. These types of showerheads are usually cylindrical in shape and have apertures in a circular manner around a circumference of the dedicated showerhead. These dedicated heads are labor intensive especially during installation. Thus, they may deter customers from purchasing these dedicated heads because of the work associated with the installation, dismantling, and disabling a permanently installed showerhead. Also, these dedicated heads, while providing pulsating or massage action, have a limited range of motion, and usually one spray path.
Accordingly, there is a need from a showerhead that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.